It hurts sensei
by BrokenScript
Summary: After being humiliated, Ino was looking for comfort.. from anywhere. Will her former sensei take advantage of this opportunity... AsuXIno... maybe Multichaptered ShikaXIno. Dark Lemon/Kinda Fluffy. implyed rape R&R. title up for debate lol rated MA


**A/N: **

**This could be a mulit-chaptered ShikaXIno thing so yeah let me know if I should keep it a one shot or go for the motherload... I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.**

**Also,**

**This is an AR where Asuma hadnt died so no annoying, "Asuma's dead.." thing here. I KNOW OKAY! -_- so now lets carry on...**

Ino went running into the training grounds. There was nothing but moonlight filling the area. She ran to the furthest tree and threw herself on the ground in front of it. She held her head in her arms and started crying. Why did she have to go and blurt out everything to him. Shikamaru humiliated her in front of everyone. She never felt so hurt.

_"Well Ino, I dont like self-obsessed, vain lil bossy, bratty bitches who think their gods gift to men." Shikamaru looked up at her from the booth. Sakura snorted, who had been sitting next to him the whole time. While Temari smirked. Ino could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She stood there feeling foolish. "Besides, your weak and annoying. The only reason I put up with you for so long was.."_

_"Stop, Shikamaru." She swallowed down on her whimper as she looked down at the ground in shame. She felt so hurt and betrayed._

_"No, you listen here, INO PIG!" He got up and stumbled towards her, "You are annoying, loud, skinny and ugly. The only reason I put up with you was because it would make for better teamwork. The ONLY reason I havent told you this before was because Asuma-sensei has a soft spot for your sorry, worthless ass." At this point she heard Sakura and Temari cackling at each other. She shot both of them a glare. She saw Naruto and Sai looking at the picture on the wall. Uncomfortable with the argument. Chouji was the only one who looked as if he felt bad._

_"Quit!" She raised her hand to slap him but he caught and gripped it harshly. She looked at him and tried taking it back but his grip would not falter. A tear started rolling down her cheek._

_"Asuma thinks your annoying and is only nice to you because he feels sorry for you. And by the way I dont want you. Never have, never will. You dont contribute anything to anyone. Even your dad thinks so. So why dont you go find some random guy instead, Im sure like what youve done before. Because theres no way a girl like you is still a virgin." He threw her arm back at her. She started rubbing it trying not to let any other tears release from her eyes. She looked at the ground again. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her shirt and brought her closer. He started whispering into her ear, "Go home now, slut."_

_She turned and walked away. She felt like running. She wasn't going to run though. She didnt want to give them all the satisfaction of seeing her run away. Sakura and Temaris laughter just got harder. She thought she even heard Naruto let out a snicker. Sakura got up and yelled something at her but she was already out the door by the time she heard it. After the door shut she ran. She ran to the training grounds..._

"He didnt have to be so harsh." She whispered to herself.

"Who didnt have to be so harsh" A deep voice came from a shadow in front of her. Ino quickly got up and got into battle stance. She couldnt quite make out who it was due to the fact the man had been standing in front of the moon and all she could see was a shadow.

"Hey hey hey... Relax, Ino. It's just me." The figure stepped closer revealing her former teacher.

"Asuma-sensei..." She said coolly. "What the fucks your problem! YOU DONT JUST SNEAK UP ON A GIRL LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" She said raising her fist towards him. She retreated quickly realizing was talking to you. She cringed and waited for a response but all she got was a loud, hardy laugh. He lit a smoke and walked next to Ino, plopping down beside her. Ino sat down beside him and bowed her head in shame. She couldnt believe she yelled at her sensei like that. He looked at her.

"What did I tell you about the whole sensei thing?" He questioned.

"I know, its just weird, thats all." She chuckled. She knew it bugged him when she called him that. Thats the only reason why she'd do it. Shikamaru didnt call him sensei anymore. Shikamaru... She pulled her knees up to her and buried her face into her arms.

"What's wrong, flower girl?" Asuma asked as he inhaled a drag of his cigarette.

"Nothing.." She whispered.

"Hmm... Well I know your lying.." Asuma chuckled. She looked up at him, trying to hold back tears. "So you can either tell me now or tell me after I've asked you a few more dozen times.." He winked at her. This made Ino smile a little. She threw her legs down flat in front of her and looked down at her skirt.

"Shikamaru..." She replied.

"Ohhhhh" Asuma nodded, "And what about Shikamaru?" She curled back up into a ball, burying her face in her arms.

"He humiliated me in front of everyone tonight..." She mumbled. She looked up at the moon and could feel tears forming in her eyes again. Asuma looked at her, studying her beauty. Her cerulean blue eyes reflected beautifully in the moonlight along with her white golden hair. She had never looked so beautiful, he thought. Finally he had a moment alone with her. He didnt want to waste it but he didnt know how to initiate.

"What'd he do to you?" He said, looking down at her sympathetically. She didnt deserve this. She was a good person and a good friend.

"Well..." She looked down at the dirt in front of her. "We went out to the bar..." Asuma nodded. He knew right away what she was going to say. Shikamaru would always get mean when he was drunk. He wouldnt get violent, he just didnt know when to keep his opinions to himself. And when he did speak they came out amplifyed with insults. She continued with the rest of her story. By the time she had finished she was crying.

"I dont know why I just blurted them out like that.." She sniffed, "I thought he... I thought he felt the same way about me." She started fidgetting with her hair until it all came down. The wind blew at the exact moment she did it towards Asuma. At that moment a hint of Lavender and Chamomile filled the air. It was intoxicating. He felt like a dirty old man, the way he was gawking at his former student. He couldnt help himself. He started inching towards Ino closer. Ino noticed and felt a tad awkward.

"Well, Shikamaru when hes drunk.." He explained, "Is kind of an asshole." She giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I know.." She sighed. "It's just.. I care about him so much and I really do like him. He hurt me.." Tears slowly started to fall of her cheeks again. He had to say something to get her stop. He couldnt stand seeing her like this. He drew closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her. Ino looked up at her sensei. She felt nervous and tense. What was he doing? She thought to herself.

"See, Ino, I'm not nice to you because I feel sorry for you" Asuma said looking down at the blonde. He brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm nice to you because I care deeply for you". Ino blushed and looked down but Asuma grabbed her chin in his hand and brought her face up to his. Her face felt soft, like feathers. They stared deeply at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a meer few minutes. Ino felt as though this was wrong, very wrong but at the same time it felt good. Asuma brought his face closer to hers. Ino felt a sensation throughout her body that sent tingles to her regions. She never felt like this before. She wanted her sensei. She wanted him with every fibre of her being. As he drew closer her brought grabbed her shoulders and arms gently and turned her towards him, bringing her closer. She felt so small and vulnerable. She knew how strong he was. He enveloped her in his arms and brought his lips to hers. She licked her lips, accidently touching Asumas. They were touching but he hadn't yet to seal them with a kiss. Asuma was in pain. His cock had never been so hard or throbbed as much as it did at this moment. Ino snapped out of it. She tried getting up but her sensei held her there. Asuma didnt want to let her go. After all this time, she was ready for him. He would not have thought twice about this if he hadnt left for that while and came back to find this woman standing in front of him calling him sensei. Every since then he wanted her and would do anything to get her.

"Sensei.." Ino looked down at the ground again. "I cant..." Hearing her call him sensei sent chills through his soul. It turned him on even more. He didnt want to but he let her go. He released her as she got up and stood there for a moment. "H-Ho-*couch* How is, ahh, Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked wrapping her arms around herself turning away from him, letting the cool wind hit her face. Her hair flowing with every breath of the wind. Asuma tried hard not to look.

Asuma felt a small pang hit his heart. Kurenai left him a month ago. She said she could tell he was thinking of another. The other was standing before him, rejecting him.

"She left me a month ago..." He said now looking into the sky. Ino turned around and looked at him. A sad shadow cast over her sensei's face. He looked so vulnerable.

"Oh yeah?" She looked up at the stars as she turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself again. She had a hunch on who it was he was talking about, she didnt want to admit it to herself. She didnt even know if she wanted it. It was wrong, it was so wrong. What about Shikamaru? He would be hurt. Atleast she thought he would. 'Wait, what does he care... He doesnt care.' She thought to herself. She took a step further away from him.

"Asuma..." Ino whispered. "I dont know... if I can do this.." She started sobbing quietly, hoping her sensei wouldnt hear her. How could she do this with Asuma, when shes hung up on Shikamaru. Asuma got up and came up behind her. Ino closed her eyes and stopped crying. As he got closer her breathing got faster. She just cant, not with her sensei. She always wondered though, what he had going on. The thought that he was her teacher and she was his student had gotten her excited before. It was a forbidden fruit. Asuma's footsteps seemed like they took forever to reach her but when they did she could feel his huge rough hands touch her shoulders as they slid down to her hips. A cool chill went up her spine. She gasped a little.

"Ino.. " He whispered into her ear. She felt as if her body was weakening. Her knees wanted to buckle. "Kurenai knew... that it was you... that i wanted." She froze. She was at a loss of words. What was he saying to her? How... why her? She wasn't anything special and everyone never let her forget it. She could feels his hands rub her gently up and down her sides. He grabbed her hips and turned her around towards him.

"Sensei... I-I" But he cut her off with a deep passionate kiss, grabbing roughly to her hips, bringing her into his body. His hot tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, filling her whole body with warmth. She started to get wet. She wrapped her arms around his strong muscular body, gripping at his vest. She had never been so turned on in her life. She melted into his arms.

Asuma had never felt so... so... so alive and yet so perverted. What was he doing, he thought to himself. He couldnt stop himself, though, even if he wanted to. The smell of her was intoxicating and the quiet moans coming from her breath. His cock aching to release, aching to be touched and to touch. Their bodies ached for another. How could he do this to him. How could he do this to Shikamaru.

Ino tried pulling away but Asuma brought her closer, refusing to let go of her petite body.

"No sensei, I cant." She struggled some more but his grip refused to let up. She bit him on the lip causing Asuma to whince in pain. He let go of her and touched his lip, wiping the blood from it. He looked at Ino with surprise. The act of defiance made him want her so badly. She took a step back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to so badly but she couldnt. She couldnt stop thinking of Shikamaru, even though he had hurt her hours before. "I can't because this is wrong. I love... I love... I"

"You love who Ino?"

"I dont know." She started crying and turned to run away but Asuma grabbed her arm and pulled him towards her. She struggled to let go. Asuma led her towards the tree and pushed her up against it.

"Asuma-sensei..." She groaned. She looked into his eyes and saw determination, lust and passion. He grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head grasping both of them in one hand with ease. She tried to wriggle free but it was no use and she knew it. As she was wriggling, Asuma pushed up against her body feeling it on his. He looked her in the eye and brought his hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Having her in this position made him want to rip her clothes of and stick his hard cock into her, hard. He looked down at his goddess's perfect body. She was definately a woman now. With his other hand he glided it roughly, yet gently up and down her side, grazing her hips and her breasts slowly. Ino moaned and started breathing heavily.. "Sensei... please" He muffled her softly fought plea with a kiss. Shoving his tongue into the back of her mouth. Ino could feel herself getting wetter. Her knees had gotten weak and let her body buckle under the pressure but his hands didnt let go. He held her up with one arm.

I'll only push a little longer, he thought to himself. If she still doesnt want to then I'll force myself to stop. He looked into her eyes and saw passion. He could see she wanted it but was refusing to let herself go.

"Ino... Who do you want?" He whispered as he started licking her earlobe. He glided his body down her torso, sliding delicately over her small firm breast down to her stomach and up her shirt. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra as he started tickling her bare nipple between his fingertips. He heard Ino moan. He started squeezing it softly. "Who do you want, Ino?" As he slid his tongue softly down her neck, kissing up towards her mouth again.

"I dont... I don't kn-" He cut her off with another deep passionate kiss. He unzipped the front of her shirt all the way, pushing it off to the side baring her perfect chest. He cupped her breast in his hand and started gliding it down past her naval to her heat. He let his hand glide over her skirt and cupped her "region". Ino squirmed some more. Her breathing got heavier as his did as well. It was making her crazy. He stopped kissing her as he crouched down a bit and started licking the surface around her pink nipple. Her chest was moving from how hard and fast she was breathing, making them jiggle. Asuma stomach was bouncing off the walls. He hurt for her. His body was hurting for her. He bit down softly and went crazy when Ino whimpered and moaned in pain and pleasure. He stopped and looked at her. He started groping her leg. Ino bit her lip and looked at him in the eye. Her eyes got wider as his hand slipped up her thigh to her core. He let his hand lay there as he watched the emotions rush past Ino's face. He felt how moist she gotten them and knew at that moment. He didnt need to stop.

"Heh, well then Ino. Eager are we?" He kissed her softly on her pouty lips as Inos face turned a beet red. She looked away from him. She tried wriggling free again but still he maintained his grip. "Look at me Ino." Ino looked at him. He lifted her skirt up, revealing her white cotton panties. He clipped the top of her panty with his finger as he slid it down. Not all the way but enough to expose her bare lips. She felt exposed. She felt as though there was someone watching them but there was noone. If there had been Asuma surely would have noticed, she thought to herself. She started moaning. It was exciting, being out in the open... it felt dangerous. She gasped a bit when Asuma parted her lips with his index and ring finger and started tickling her "flower" with his middle finger. Asuma was finding it hard to control himself as he felt her get wetter and wetter. Ino was moaning softly as she kept looking her sensei in the eye. Before she knew it, Asuma had ripped her panties of without feeling a thing. He spread her legs with his knee and inserted a finger inside her. She cried out a little from the pain. It hurt alot more than she thought it did. She was a lot tighter than Asuma had originally assumed. He just assumed she wasn't a virgin but it was clear she was. He felt bad for making the assumption. 'Not the right time, Asuma' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Asuma asked Ino. He was concerned. He didnt want to hurt her. Ino nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her wrists still clenched tightly in Asumas strong hand. He pulled out his finger and inserted again. This time Ino started moaning and whincing. It felt good but it hurt. She didnt want it to stop but she did. The more he could feel her loosen up the faster and deeper he went. He released Inos wrist and covered her mouth, in fear a passer-byer would hear her moans. She felt like crying it felt so good. She raised herself up and wrapped her legs around Asuma's torso. She moved his hand out of the way and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She couldn't contol herself anymore, she had to have him. With her other arm, Ino stuck her hand under his shirt and up his back. Scratching it hard up in down. It drove Asuma wild. His hand was soaked in her juices. He took his second finger and inserted inside her. She was so wet that they just slipped in without much trouble. Ino couldnt stand it. She started pushing herself up and down, thrusting on Asumas finger. He just let his hand sit still as he enjoyed feeling her tighten and thrust. He rubbed her "flower" with his thumb. His member had not throbbed so much in his life. He took his other hand brushed his fingers through Ino's hair, tuggin the back of it softly, pulling her head to the side.

"Who do you want, Ino?" He whispered as he started kissing her down her neck again. He bit down on it hard causing her to scream.

"You, sensei. I want you." She moaned deeply. Her body felt as if it were on fire. The passion inside her started releasing. She wanted to cum. She was on the brink of an orgasm and Asuma could feel it on his fingers. She gripped tightly to the skin on his back as she bit hard on her lip. Asuma kissed her again as he violently shoved his tongue into her mouth. "Ooooh Asuma-sensei I think Im going..." Asuma stopped kissing her as he took his fingers out of the young blonde. She was shocked as she stood up again, holding her shirt shut with one hand.

"Why... Why'd you stop?" She said softly. He could feel the hurt in her voice. It was cute. He could tell she wanted more. He smirked.

"What?" She asked. He grabbed her hand as he led her deeper into the forest. He looked back at her.

"I'm not done with you yet." He chuckled. "I just dont want to risk anyone hearing us or seeing us." She smiled and nodded. She didnt know what she was doing. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her body but all she knew is she wanted more of what they had been doing.

They walked for about 5 minutes till Asuma found the perfect spot. Moonlight hitting a small spot in between 5 trees making a little room. There were flowers and tall grass all around. He led her into the spot as he threw her gently to the ground. She landed letting go of her top. Her shirt falling open, exposing her breasts as they reflected of the moonlight. She shivered a little when the cold grass touched her arms and legs. Asuma started taking off his vest. Asuma looked down at his goddess. She was ready to have him. 'I dont know what I'll do if she changes her mind, I dont know if I could stop myself' He worried to himself. When he looked down at the sight, all worries left his mind. His goddess was all his.

Ino looked up at her former sensei. Handsome and rugged. Like a real man should be. She sat up and took her shirt off all the way, letting it float of her arm onto a bed of flowers. She sat there topless. Asuma gazed upon the Yamanaka princess and smiled. He sat on the ground beside her and motioned her to lay down. Ino slid back onto the ground and shiverred as the cold grass touched her back. He lay beside her touching her lips and tracing a line with his finger down from her neck to her breast to her regions. He climbed on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. He saw she was breathing heavier as her chest moved up and down. She was nervous. She had this feeling in her stomach like butterflies had been trapped there. She also doubted for a second. 'This is actually happening!' She screamed to herself in her head. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. She legs started shaking as she felt her sensei slowly taking off her stockings and heels.

"Are you okay?" He gently inquired. She looked at him and nodded. She was too nervous to speak. He progressed to her skirt. The trembling of her legs and the small shivers coming from her breath kept the passion burning and his member at full salute. That and the fact that in a matter of seconds his goddess was going to be completely naked. As he pulled the last of her clothing off he stood there and stared. Letting the moment sink in. He got on top of her, kissing her on her lips. He closed his eyes, releasing all his senses. The smells, the sounds it was all intoxicating. He felt drunk though he hadnt sipped even an ounce of alcohol. He shivered when he felt Ino's hands slowly start taking off his shirt. She felt a little vulnerable lying there completely naked while he was still, quite, clothed. Asuma got on his knees and pulled off his shirt. Ino stood there and stared with wonder. His chest was perfectly chiselled with battle scars. He went back down. He grasped her breast and started kissing her down her neck. He proceeded to her neck and then her breast. He opened his mouth and starting licking the tip of her nipple. He felt her body trembling and it was taking every last bit of strength and willpower he had not to rip his pants off and entered her right there. He soon put Ino's soft pink nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it causing Ino to moan loudly. He took his other hand and entered her again. She was still pretty wet as he slipped his two fingers inside of her. This time he'll do it slowly. She began humping his hand again.

"Sensei.. " He looked up at her. "I.."

"Yes, Ino?." He softly replied.

"Am.. Am I pretty?" She looked away from him. How could he be so stupid? Not once, did he remember saying it to her. He looked her in the eye as he brushed his hand across her face. (His clean one, of course.)

"You are beautiful." He didnt want to say much more. He felt that if he said anymore he would come off as phony. His feelings were definately sincere.

"Thank you." She whispered as a tear ran down her face. He wiped the tear from her beautiful porcelain face. He then continued on to kiss her body all the way down to her warmth. He spread Ino's trembling legs has he parted her lips. He started by flicking her "flower" with the tip of his tongue causing Ino to blush as she started to shake. He traced the area with his fingers before entering her again.

"Oh my god, Asuma." She said as she cupped her breasts in her hands pushing her back off the ground. He started to lick her. She tasted sweet. Ino started moaning even more loudly, calling out her sensei's name. He could feel she was almost ready to take him inside her. He took his belt off and pulled down his pants. Exposing his large hard cock to Ino. She bit down on her lip as she looked at it. She couldnt believe how large it was... and thick. She looked up at Asuma a little fearfully. She was scared now. She was starting to question whether or not she wanted to do it.

"It's okay, Ino." He said as he positioned himself on top of her. "It's going to hurt but only for a little while." She nodded. He kissed her passionately as he positioned it near her entrance.

"Im going to do it, now." He whispered into her ear. Ino's breathing got heavier. "Just relax." Ino spread her legs more and clung onto Asumas back. He prodded at her entrance causing Ino to whince in pain.

"Asuma.. I" She whispered. "I dont know, anymore." Asuma looked into her eyes as he saw the fear. He was contemplating whether he should just shove it in or take his time. Either way he's going to have to hurt her. He entered her with one deep push causing Ino to scream. She bit down on her lip hard. Asuma looked at her as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. If he ever felt like a bad person, right now was the time.

"Asuma, please.." She pleaded with him. "Please, dont. It hurts." But he knew he had to continue.

"Its alright, Ino." He moaned as he pulled it out and entered her again and pulled out. "It will only hurt for another little while." She managed to get a grip and control her tears. She knew her sensei wouldnt hurt her delibrately she was just going to have to suck it up.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. He entered her again but this time he didnt stop the rhythm. After 2 minutes the pain had subsided. She could feel him inside her. Her body aching with pleasure. That's when it hit her. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Something she had been saving for Shikamaru. As the pleasure came so did the guilt. She couldnt figure out which was stronger. The pleasure of Asuma-sensei inside her or the guilt of giving her "flower" away to someone who she wasn't, at all, she planning to give it to. Asuma started kissing her again as he thrusted in and out of her. She was moaning quite loudly. Asuma breathing heavily into her ear. She looked up at him as he was kissing her. His soft moans. This was all too much for Ino. In and out. It got harder and harder.

Asuma couldnt control himself anymore, He had to fuck her hard. He had to feel what she had. Every inch of him HAD to be inside her. Deep. He didnt care. His worries, his thoughts it was all gone. He wanted her. He had her. He tried to keep himself from doing it but he started thrusting harder with every inch of him.

"Sensei.. " Ino stopped feeling pleasure and the pain hit her. "Asuma.. stop." She whinced. She was starting to regret every decision she had made that night. Was this what she wanted? Did she want this or was this what they called "Heat of the moment" decision? The pain started increasing inside her. "Sensei.. your hurting me." But Asuma couldnt hear. He could only feel... and Ino felt amazing. She clawed at his back and even tried pushing him off of her but she couldn't fight. She knew she couldnt either. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but every thrust inside her cause her to tense up and tighten. Every thrust, harder and faster than the one before it. She tried pushing him off again, begging him to stop but he wouldnt. Asuma grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He looked into her eyes and saw tears welling up in them. He tried to but it was too late. He was so close to cumming. He could feel it. Ino turned her head to the side and focused on a daisy in her line of vision. She cried, the pain was agonizing. 'Only a little longer.' She thought to herself.

10 minutes later, Asuma had climaxed. He lay on top of her, sweat pouring down his face, breathing heavily. He looked down at his goddess. He felt a horrible pain in his stomach. The pain of guilt. The pain of knowing he just did something terrible. He went to touch Ino in the cheek but she flinched. He got off of her and sat down beside her.

"Ino..." He said as he looked away from her in shame. He heard a small squeak come from her and a cough shortly after.

"Yes.. sensei?" She said softly. Her whole body was in pain. She tried moving but the pain in her body was intense. She turned to her side, whincing in pain with every move she made. She brought her knees up and curled into a ball. She didnt know how to feel. She was sobbing quietly. She wanted it to be special. It would have been, if not for Asuma's strong desire causing him to hurt her.

"Im.. Im so sorry." Every sound she made stabbed him in the heart. This was supposed to be special for her. 'It was her first time and she was unfortunate enough to have had it with him.' He thought. A tear started rolling down his cheek and then another. He never felt so low. Both stayed there for awhile crying to themselves. Ino because she was hurt and Asuma because he was the one who hurt her.

After the pain subsided a little Ino let go of her legs and sat up on the cold grass. She looked down at where she was laying and saw blood and cum. Asuma saw this too and remained quiet. Secretly, he wanted to kill himself.

"Can you.. can you pa-pass me my ummm..." She stuttered as she tried holding down another tear. She was afraid of him. What if he had decided to take her again. She just wanted to go home. Asuma got up and grabbed her clothes. Every footstep that drew near her caused her to start trembling. He gave them to her.

"I'll wait for you in the field..." He said as he walked away from her. Ino stood up, still shaking as she put her top back on. The skirt took a little longer for when she bent her leg to put it on the pain tore through her again causing her to fall to the ground. She started crying uncontrollably. 'How did this happen?' She thought to herself, 'Shikamaru was right... I am a slut' She got back up and walked out into the field hoping Asuma wasn't there waiting for her. He was though. She walked past him as she walked towards the entrance to the field. She walked as fast as her legs would allow her, which wasnt quite fast enough. Asuma following behind her the whole time. When they were a block away Asuma grabbed Ino by the hand and brought her towards him. She looked up at him. She saw the look in his eye and knew he felt bad about what he did. She could tell he was crying.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you..." He looked down at the ground, "I'm so sorry, beautiful."

"It's alright." She looked at him and forced a smile. She walked away with tears pouring down her face. She ran the rest of the block and stopped in front of the gate. She turned to see and Asuma was still standing there. Waiting for her to enter. She opened the gate to the Yamanaka complex and ran inside the front door. She closed the door quietly and just stood there crying for a few minutes.

"Ino..." She turned around quickly to see her father standing there. "What's wrong dear?" She stood their frozen...

"Nothing just..." She whimpered.

"Just?" Her dad said sternly

"Shikamaru was just being.." Her dad stormed off into the kitchen. She was pretty sure he was calling Shikaku to complain about his son's behavior. She went walking down the hall into her room. She opened the door and locked it behind her. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: So there we have it folks.. let me know if you want some shikamaru apologies and some well fluffed out lime drama and all that good stuff. xD review... lol**

**love you guys,,, peace xD**


End file.
